Tanner Johnson
Jeremy Johnson Matt |job = Freelance photographer Night-time doorman |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer Vigilante Stalker |mo = Ligature strangulation Throwing |victims = 6 killed 1 hostage 3+ stalked |status = Institutionalized |actor = Jack Plotnick |appearance = "Gatekeeper" }} "This is proof! This is proof that I can protect our new baby! This is proof...proof that I'm never, NEVER going to let anything or anyone ever hurt him!" Tanner Johnson is a delusional serial-turned-spree killer, vigilante, and stalker who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. History Tanner worked as a freelance photographer and also a night-time doorman. At some point in his life, he married Hannah, with whom he had a son named Jeremy. One day, in 2012, while ten-year-old Jeremy was playing wrestling with a friend, Tanner was called away and left the room for a minute. When he returned, he found the friend trying to resuscitate Jeremy after a choke-hold had gone wrong. Jeremy died after being on life-support for a few days. Consumed with guilt over failing to watch his son, Tanner began watching the tenants of an apartment building that was next to his workplace, paternally transferring to them and creating a fantasy where he was their guardian. On September 13, 2013, Hannah, blaming him for Jeremy's death, divorced Tanner and threw him out of the house, telling him that he was too weak to protect Jeremy. Tanner, desperate to prove to Hannah (who became pregnant with another man's baby) that he was not weak and that he could protect people, snapped and began killing perceived "bad influences" to the tenants of the apartment. This delusion drove him to murder Michael Dunsmore, who was a marijuana user, and Ryan Maxford, who was always broke and asking for money. In "Gatekeeper", when Scott Delfino, a womanizer, leaves after sleeping with Ashley Foulandi, Tanner stalks and ambushes him, killing him like he murdered the other two victims. Placing mementos in a scrapbook, he overhears Jake Preston talking with another of his tenants, named Colin Kirkland, whom he tried to offer cigarettes and then gave him a video game he wasn't supposed to have. Tanner tracked down Jake at his home and murders him in the middle of his game as Colin watches from Jake's cell phone. He then goes to work, but is surprised by Ashley when she sees his scrapbook, and they get into a struggle when Ashley tries to escape. Tanner accidentally sends her over a stair railing, sending her falling three stories down to her death. Panicking, Tanner garrotes her post-mortem and dumps her in a trash bin elsewhere. Tanner goes to Hannah's house, and seeing that Hannah is going into labor, Tanner breaks into her house and kills her brother. Completely delusional at this point, Tanner shows Hannah his new scrapbook as proof that he can protect their child. However, Hannah keeps telling Tanner that he is weak. Hannah begins going into labor, and Tanner insists he can deliver the baby himself. Reid and Morgan burst into the room, and a panicking Tanner threatens Hannah with scissors. Reid convinces him to hand over the weapon by claiming that the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, and Morgan grabs Tanner and drags him away as Reid assists Hannah in childbirth. Due to his current mental nature, it is very likely that Tanner was placed in an institution afterwards. Modus Operandi After observing his tenants interacting with what he perceived as a bad influence, Tanner would stalk these people, blitz-attack them, and strangle them to death with some form of wire, each one stronger than the last. He would them photograph their dead bodies, take a souvenir (such as a wallet and a piece of hair), and place them, along with the murder weapon, in a scrapbook. The first three victims were killed in downtown areas, but Jake Preston was killed in his own home. When he accidentally killed Ashley Fouladi, he threw her down a three-story stairwell, then strangled her post-mortem after panicking. Profile The unsub is a dangerous voyeur who feeds off from the thrill of knowing that his victims don't see him. Typically, voyeurs are nonviolent and content enough to remain as bystanders, but this particular voyeur is on a mission that includes taking action. In that mission, he did not hesitate to kill a teenage boy. Anyone who stands between him and his goal is at risk. He is documenting his murders by taking pictures and collecting personal connections to his victims (their wallets and their hair), which means it is important to him to have proof of what he is doing. Voyeurs like to create fantasies in their head of what the objects of their obsessions should be like. This unsub creates a character identity instead of a reality, and when a person steps outside the parameters that the unsub has set for them, he strikes. He seems to be triggered by males acting on what he perceives to be character flaws, usually perceived by many as seemingly innocuous infractions, but in the unsub's psychosis, the significance of these flaws are magnified. Based on the planning and the sophistication of the murders, he is believed to be in his late 30s or 40s, and the geographic profile reveals that he is not only dumping his victims' bodies downtown, he is hunting there as well. He is a fly on the wall, being able to learn secrets without anyone realizing he is there. As a result, he will have a job that involves very little social interaction, but puts him in a position where he can observe other people unnoticed. He may work as a service worker, groundskeeper, or any other job that requires being invisible. In addition, the unsub is approaching some sort of perceived deadline, and the closer it gets, the more erratic and dangerous he will become. Known Victims *2013: **October: ***Michael Dunsmore ***Ryan Maxford **November 3: Scott "Scotty" Delfino **November 4: Jake Preston **November 5: Ashley Fouladi **November 5-6: Matt **November 6: Hannah Johnson **Note: In addition to these victims, Tanner stalked numerous unnamed tenants of the apartment he worked at. Appearances *Season Nine **"Gatekeeper" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Vigilantes Category:Psychotics Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Devolving Killers